sonic and Spyro's adventure
by darkfang27
Summary: it's about sonic and spyro trying to save their world from eggman who is trying to summon the darkloard


Sonic and Spyro

By Charles C.

**Characters:**

**All the characters from **_**Sonic the Hedgehog '06**_

**All the characters from **_**The legend of spyro troilogy**_

**The Egg Destroyer: **_**is a missle charged with chaos energy that was meant to destroy mobiusb**_

Chapter 1 

( eggman's HQ [remember that it is day time at sonic world ])

" Is everything ready for launch?" asked Eggman

" roger, the egg destroyer's course is set." said his robot

" Launch the Egg Destroyer Now!" yelled Eggman.

One of Eggman's robots nodded his heads as he hit the launch button, not a second later the alarm went off.

" Not that pesky blue hedgehog again, egg rounds take care of him!"

but before his robots could even move sonic crashed into the room at an incredible speed "you need to be faster then that Eggman!!" said sonic almost laughing

"Get him." said eggman his voice trembling with anger.

all of eggmans robots charged furiously at the blue intruder,but Sonic was no push over, he ran circles around eggmans robots until his speed created a blue tornado, sending all of the eggbots crashing in all directions.

" Now time to stop that missle." alleged sonic

but as sonic was heading after the explosive, Amy busted in what was left of the door, hammer swinging, she started to blindly crush and pulverize everything in her path. when the control panel became victim to amy's destructive rampage it's course was changed and locked on to a nearby trading district.

"you'll regret this sonic, just you wait" bellowed eggman as he soared off in his escape pod.

As Amy quickly started after eggman sonic grabbed her wrist. " Amy we don't have time to go after eggman we got to stop that missle, but you destroyed the control pannel!!" sonic said with a tinge of anger in his voice. Amy looked at sonic with surprise at his tone, her inocent eyes began to tear up.

"i'm sorry sonic" she said her voice trembling.

sonic let out a long sigh, he couldn't stay mad at her (she's too cute)

"don't worry amy it wasn't your fault." sonic said as he pulled out his walkytalky and called tails " hey uuuh...tails how can we stop a missle with out the control pannal?" sonic asked inocently.

" er...why, what happened to the control pannel?" inquired tails

"well you see....uuuuh...amy happened to it" said sonic with a forced smile.

" I didn't mean to." murmured Amy

"Sonic with nothing to control it, it's impossible to stop. i'm sorry" tails said in a solem tone

" Damn it all" sonic cursed aloud. but after a moment his expression relaxed. "heh, oh well guess i'll just have to take care of this myself."

" How, sonic? The control pannel's destroyed."

"Don't worry about it tails i'll think of something."

" hmmm...ok sonic but be extra careful got it."

"sure not a problem tails"

"get outta here amy." sonic said with a cocky smile as he headed towards the destroyed robots.

"but.." amy stammered

" Amy..."sonic started as the frustration returned to his voice

Hesitantly Amy ran for the exit, half way out the door she turn around "Sonic...when this is all over we ARE going on a date 'kay." amy said with a weak smile.

sonic just nodded and focused on the task at hand,as soon as amy left sonic ran toward the broken robot remains. he tore a missle from one of the robots severed arms. In a milisecond sonic turned around at full speed and headed staight for the window. As sonic reached the window sill he sonic boomed and shot himself out the window after the missle. As sonic came close to the deadly explosive he hurled the robots bomb with all his strength. The robot bombed soared through the sky and smashed into the missle, creating a huge explosion almost like fireworks " that takes care of that." sonic said smiling erogantly as he fell to the grassy plain below.

Sonic hit the ground running, already thinking of where he and amy were going for thier "date".

but back at the destroyed base the giant amount of energy released from the exploding missles started to mix and form an opening to another world.

~At spyro's world~

(taking place twelve hours after saving the dragon realms )

Soon after from saving the Dragon realms Spyro and Cynder was taking a flight through the night sky when Cynder asked Spyro a question "Spyro why aren't we dead, i mean we just sacrifice our self for dragons realm."

"I don't know Cynder, geuss it was not our time yet."

As Spyro and Cynder landed to gaze at the stars on this wonderful night, Cynder broke the silent " Spyro do you see that ?"

" What is it Cynder!?"

"It's a growing star?!"

" This is strange i need to ask Ignitus about this?" said Spyro

"Ignitus...... but Spyro Ignitus's died." said Cynder

" I know....... " said spyro as he stated to cry

" Spyro,..... we should go get some sleep and in the moring statring looking for volteer and the others" said Cynder

"yea we should see you tomarrow." Replyed Spyro

" May our ancestor watch over us all." said Cynder as she looked up in to the sky

So spyro and cynder layed on the grass and fell asleep. The next morning when Spyro woke up he notic that Cynder was awake. " Ready to go Spyro?" Asked Cynder

" Yea just let me get ready to go." replyed Spyro as he sat up

It took Spyro five minutes to get ready and he started waking toward Cynder " We should head north that is where to temple is."

So Spyro and Cynder took off flying toward north to find Volteer and the others. After hours of flying to there destination the saw a femiliar face " SPARX IS THAT YOU?!" Yelled Spyro

"Spyro? no way you and Cynder are alive, this is aswome!" said Sparx as he was flying toward Spyro

Then out of no where Sparx started crying " Hay, hay sparx it's ok, calm down you big baby." said Cynder

"Sparx where are the others?" asked Spyro

" up a little more thier all in the temple."

The three of them walked the rest of the way to the they got there sparx stopped them at the front gate "Wait here i'll get the doors open."

So sparx flow throu a small crack in the wall and moments later the door open with sparx standing there "Welcome home you two." said sparx

Spyro and Cynder walked in and saw the elders setting around " Well It's sure good to be back" said cynder

The elder dragons looked up and saw Spyro and Cynder standing in the door way " NO way they are alive." said volteer

later that night Spyro woke up from sleeping and walked outside to look at the stars and the growing star was still there " what's up with this star!" said spyro

"don't know young dragon." said volteer as walked up behind spyro

"You saw it to Volteer?" said Spyro

" Sure did young dragon, but you should go back to bed we got a big day head of us." said Volteer

So Spyro went back to bed on volteers suggestion and volteer stayed behind and looked up into the sky " good night..... Ignitus."

As time past the star got bigger and started making major landsite disappear. next moring when Spyro and cynder woke up there stomic hurt. "Why does my stomic hurts so bad?" asked Spyro

Cynder just walked outside ( without saying a word) and came after and saw that they where on top of grassy hill " Where are we?" puzzled Cynder.

" idon't know Cynder?" answered spyro

they both headed out and saw volteer stand on the edge on the grassy hill "VOLTEER WHERE ARE WE?"

"Come closer for i can hear you young dragon."

spyro and cynder both walk toward Volteer. " you where saying?" said Volteer

"what happen last nite, why are we not home?" asked spyro

" I'm not sure but i think the growing star teleported use to another place."

" ok..... so where are we?" asked Sparx

" i don't know sparx?" said Cynder

"how are we going to get home?" asked Sparx

"I don't know?" replayed Spyro

when they turned to get a good look at where they now stay they saw Hunter in the distance

" Hey' it's Hunter!" yelled Spyro

spyro pushed him self up on his two back legs and waved at Hunter as Hunter was coming closer " you know where we at hunter?" asked Cynder

" Can't say that i do." responed Hunter

"Hunter Why don't you go and see if you can get some info on where we are, you can take Spyro and cynder with." said Terrador

" As you wish Terrador." said hunter

so Hunter and the other started there journey to get answer on where they long last they came to a small town,as soon as they waled in they saw a store. " you two stay here i'll go in" said Hunter

" Okay ." said Spyro

So Spyro and Cynder sat down and waited for hunter

~ 30 minutes Later~

" Where is hunter he should be done already?" puzzled Cynder

As they were Satting patiencly they saw a white hedgehog And Puple cat " Wow look real Dragons soooooo cool don't you think Blaze?" said silver

blaze just ignored silver and asked Spyro a qeustion " where are you guys from?"

" You won't believe us if we told you ." answerd Spyro

" Try me." said Blaze with a smirk on her face

" Ok then we are from a different world ." Replyed Cynder

Silver busted out laughting "what a bunch of cra-"

blaze hit silver on his side hard. " really what are your names?" asked blaze

" I'm Spyro, this is Cynder,and this little guy is Sparx" said Spyro

" well, i'm Blaze the cat and this is Silver the hedgehog and we are from the future."

"you don't believe us do you?" said Cynder

" I believe you but i never seen somebody from another world before."

"come with us we well introduce you guys the the rest of our friends."

" We kinda can't you see we are waiting for a friend, but he never came out." said Spyro

"Who is he i'll look for him?" said Blaze

" He is a cheetah and he goes by the name of Hunter."

After hours of Waiting they finaly came out with Hunter who was all bruised " What happed?" said Cynder

" Hunter here got in a fight with the manager and he..... kinda...... lost." Said Silver

" Really WOW i imagine you to be toughter!" Said Cynder with sarcasm in here voice

" She was a Gal i took it easy on her.!" reasoned Hunter

" Yea right you just suck."

"Sorry to but in but we should get going."

So Silver, Blaze and the others walked to sonic sonic and his friends where sitting around talking when Silver,and Blaze came in with a surprise

"Holy crap it's dragons!?" Yelled Knuckles

"where did you guys came from?" asked tails

"we came from another world." said Cynder

" but the only way someone can come from another world is if Sonic or Shadow used _chaos control_, but far as i know Sonic or Shadow didn't used _chaos control_? did you guys?"

Sonic or Shadow both shoke there head. "Then.... ohhhhh Eggmans egg destroyer must of open a portal." said sonic

"But didn't you destroyed it Sonic?"

" yes i did." said sonic

" then you must have forgot a small peice cause the smallest amount of the egg destroyer could open a portal. hey puple dragon did you came here with parts of you world with you?" asked tails

"yes why?"

"I fear the worst."

" what do you mean tails?" asked sonic

" well since the dragons wasn't here in the first place part of there world came with them." said tails as he walked to his computer and turned it on.

"SOOOOOOOOO?" puzzled knuckles

" So the longer they stay here the more both ours and their world well combine into one big world."

" what is wrong with that?" asked Shadow

"this world of ours and there well be destroyed if it stays like this forever."

" but to send them back we need the seven _chaos emeralds_ to do _chaos control_." said Amy

"It's going to be hard to get them with Eggman in the way" Said Blaze

" you guys keep on talking about _chao control_, what is that?" asked Hunter

"It's a time control power that every Hedgehog can do." said Tails

"So if we help you guys these _chaos emeralds _you can send us home?" said sparx

"yes that's right" said Tails

" Well i'm in." said Hunter

"me to" said Cynder

"so am i" Said Sparx

spyro was puzzeled and thinking. " what is it Spyro?" asked Sparx

" What is Eggman going to do when he finds out that other came from another world ." said Spyro

" We don't know what's Eggman is going to do, i do know one thing we are going to stop him ." said Sonic

~Back at Eggmans new lair~

" My plan is working magnificently." said eggman


End file.
